Reward
by Hime no Shinigami
Summary: Set soon after 'Sentaku' - Selection , ignoring the time frame. It is now Mikami's birthday. The one thing he wants as a gift...is something he knows he'll never have. Yet, when God graces him with his presence, what will he do to keep getting 'rewarded?


A/N: A short one-shot to celebrate Mikami's birthday…though it's a day late. D: Oh, well. It's a scene right after Mikami first contacted Raitou through Takada. The months are slightly off, but we'll just pretend it was June. If I get enough reviews, I might follow-up with a scene of BDSM…I already have ideas XD

* * *

Reward

"Eliminate…eliminate…" chanted Mikami methodically as his hand flew across the page.

Mikami was still working in the wee hours of the morning, but he didn't care. This was for God, and he will do God's biding. He had to make God see his worth – _more_ than Takada's. He was thankful for God's gift, and knew that he shouldn't expect more, still, he _wanted_.

His God was perfection. Mikami had seen him. That was the one and only time that he disobeyed his God's orders – no, not disobey, for he would never disobey his God. He merely found a loophole. God had asked that he not ask Takada for his real, _mortal_ name – for God was immortal. And Mikami hadn't. He had merely shadowed Takada one night when she said that she was going to see him. The single glimpse that he had seen, was enough.

His God was gorgeous. Light brown hair had framed a handsome face and dark honey brown eyes. His lithe frame was fitted perfectly in the black suit. Sharp, defined arms had held Kiyomi, returning her embrace. Out of respect, Mikami had not looked at his God's name.

Mikami was drawn out of his reverie when the phone on the table vibrated. Looking at the clock, he was shocked to realize that it was 3:00 a.m. It was an ungodly hour to call…but who indeed would call at such a time?

Looking at the ID – which showed private caller, Mikami felt his breathe get stolen away…it couldn't possibly be…could it?

"Moshi moshi," greeted Mikami.

"Ah…Mikami, ever the diligent disciple I see," chuckled a voice, amused.

Mikami's heart skipped a beat…or five. He recognized the voice, even though it was his second time hearing it.

"Kami!" he whispered, joyously. His God had seen fit to contact him.

"You will cancel appointments for today. I want to meet with you." God's tone was brisk and unforgiving.

"Of course, Kami. Where shall we meet?"

"7 o'clock. I shall drop by."

With that, the phone went dead. It didn't matter, Mikami's nerves were wrought with excitement. Still, he thought that he should sleep, get rid of the bags under his eyes and look presentable for his God.

* * *

Seven a.m. came and passed. No one came. Mikami hadn't slept in the four hours since the call, choosing instead to work even harder after cancelling all his appointments.

Eight a.m. came and passed. Still, his God did not come. Mikami was tense, muscles twitching sporadically. Had his God somehow decided not to see him? Did he do something wrong within the last five hours?

Noon came and Mikami was fast giving up hope. He must have offended his God somehow. '_I will work even harder. I will redeem myself,'_ Mikami thought viciously, going to his computer again.

* * *

"Mikami," a voice whispered softly – his God's voice, stroking his hair.

Mikami groaned and tilted his head towards it. He must be dreaming…dreaming that his God had forgiven him and found him worthy.

"Teru," the voice came again, darker and seductive.

And suddenly, Mikami realized that it wasn't a dream – his God really was touching him. He shot up in his chair, uncaring of the cricks in his neck. Looking at the time, Mikami saw that it was 7:01 p.m. He laughed, feeling foolish; his God hadn't abandoned him, Mikami had merely gotten the time wrong.

"Something funny?" the dark voice was now tinged with malice.

"No Kami-sama," responded Mikami quickly as he bowed. "Forgive me. I thought you were coming in the morning."

The playful tone was back. "Stand up Mikami, I want to look at you."

Mikami looked up – into the crimson eyes of his God. His blood boiled beneath the surface as he watched his God look him once over; there was also a tightening in his loins that he was trying hard to will away. He could see the name of his God – Yagami, Raitou.

"Today is very special, isn't it, Teru-chan?" asked his God.

Mikami swallowed at the suffix attached to his first name. "K-Kami-sama?"

"It's your birthday. I'm sure you want something," replied Raitou, seductively.

"Kami-sama…you've already graced me with your presence. There's nothing more I could want for," replied Mikami breathlessly. His insides were screaming…no, he wanted more. He wanted his God to press him up against the wall and have his way with him. No! He couldn't be thinking about God this way, it was wrong…and God could not possibly want him. Not when God had Takada Kiyomi.

The polite smile on Raitou's face fell off. A diabolical grin formed.

"Dare you lie to your God?" Raitou questioned softly, his eyes shining with malice and an unknown emotion.

Teru didn't dare to hope it was lust as he flinched from the accusation. Looking down at his feet, he cried with desperation. "No, God…never! Please…I…you need not reward me. Doing your work is rewarding enough."

His God was generous. Perhaps even too much…but even God would never give him what he wanted…not this time.

"Tell me what it is that you want."

The voice had come behind him. Mikami fought not to turn around. A gasp escaped his throat as he felt his God's hand stroking his neck. He groaned softly, he hadn't known that he was sensitive there.

"Oh, is this what you want Mikami?" asked God, chuckling as his other hand traced the outline in Mikami's pants. "You want me to take you? Use you as I see fit?"

"Please," he whispered, hoping it wasn't a dream. He was so erect, it was painful. His first time would be with God…Mikami whimpered at the thought.

"I see…so this will be your reward then? Choose carefully."

Mikami nodded vigorously, body shivering with anticipation. And suddenly, he was slammed back into the wall – his God was amazingly agile and swift.

Soft lips pressed upon his and he opened his mouth. Hot, it was unbearable hot as his God devoured him inside out. Mikami could do naught but groan. Delicate, strong fingers made quick work of his clothes…and Mikami was bared naked in front of the eyes of his God.

Mikami longed to wrap his arms around his body and hide himself…but that was disrespectful. And so, all he could do was tilt his head slightly, hoping that his God would continue.

"Nice," Raitou purred, sizing him up without clothes on.

Mikami blushed a deep red. "Kami-sama is too kind. I…may I undress Kami-sama?"

Raitou nodded once. Mikami released the breathe he wasn't aware of holding. Shakily, he reached forward, laying hands on his God for the first time. His eyes briefly closed in pleasure before he remembered himself and returned to his task. Methodically, he took off Raitou's shirt and pants…and blushed horribly when he realized that his God was not wearing anything underneath. Licking his dry lips, Mikami folded the clothes and placed them on the chair that he was sleeping on when his God had found him.

Coming back to stand in front of Raitou, he realized that his God's erection was merely at half-mast. Sinking down onto his knees, Mikami looked up at his God beseechingly. Raitou nodded once for consent. Mikami leaned forward and began deep-throating him, the back of his throat constricting and teasing the underside. Raitou made a noise of approval and Mikami was instantly in heaven, ignoring the way he was dripping onto his floor.

This…was utter bliss. Mikami knew that he wasn't worthy of servicing God in this way. Only when his God was fully erect did Mikami pull out. Boldly, Mikami went down and took his God's heavy sacs into his mouth, thoroughly lavishing it with his tongue. After deeming it wet enough, Mikami returned to his first priority and start with gentle nips and hard sucks at the tip of his God's lovely erection.

"Perhaps a bed would be better suited for further activities," Raitou's sultry voice came from above him, eyes hazy with pleasure. "I'm sure it'll be softer than the floor."

His God was merciful. He didn't hesitate to obey as he stood up and led his God into his bedroom. Upon reaching the actual bed, Mikami got on both his hands and knees, ass tilted up, a silent invitation. He groaned as he felt his God's hand trace over his back and then over his buttocks.

"Nice."

His God found him worthy! Of sharing his power; of sharing his bed. Mikami was honoured.

"I did not bring lubricant, so I suppose this will have to suffice."

A wet tongue pressed into his entrance and Mikami yelped. He was aroused beyond belief but…his God shouldn't have to do this.

"Kami-sama…please, you don't have to prepare me. You can break me open if you wish," pleaded Mikami, wanting his God to stop inflicting this hellishly pleasure upon him. It was demeaning for God to do this to him…he wouldn't allow God to do that, not for him.

"Really?" asked Raitou, amused, using his thumb to circle the twitching hole.

"I live only to serve you."

Raitou grinned demonically, and with one quick thrust, he was all the way in. Mikami groaned in pain…it hurt so badly, but the sheer knowledge that _God_ was doing this to him, made him feel indescribable pleasure. Raitou rotated his hips, changing his angle slightly to find…_that._

"Oh, Kami!" screamed Mikami in abandon, losing the formality. "Please…I…"

Raitou didn't give him a chance to finish. Setting a fast pace, Raitou withdrew and hit Mikami's prostate with pinpoint accuracy each time. Leaning forward, he bit down on Mikami's neck hard enough to draw blood. And through it all, Mikami could only moan in ecstasy.

Mikami held out for as long as he could, knuckles turning white from gripping his sheets too hard, wanting this encounter to last forever…but alas, there was only so much that his body could take.

All he could do was scream as he continuously neared his peak with Raitou pounding into him relentlessly. Teru's strangled voice died as his orgasm hit, muscles clamping down on Raitou harshly as cum splattered all over his sheets.

With a groan, Raitou came in his follower. As his orgasm subsided, Raitou walked outside to retrieve his clothes. Unsure of what he did wrong this time, Mikami ignored the waves of pleasure that still wracked his body.

Raitou was fully dressed by the time Mikami entered. He smirked as he saw the cum that was dripping down Teru's thighs. "Happy Birthday Mikami."

With that said, Raitou closed the door behind him, uncaring of the puddle of goo that Mikami had become.

* * *

Mikami stared at the door, his body still shivering from the aftermath. He reached down and gathered the cooling semen on one finger. Reverently, he brought the finger into his mouth and sucked it off. "Kami…"

His God was perfection. His God was gorgeous. His God had seen fit to contact him. His God was generous. His God was merciful. His God…found him worthy.

* * *

A/N: Hm, I don't think there was enough foreplay...anyways, review


End file.
